09 May 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-05-09 ; Comments *Peel says he plans to stay at home the following weekend and "listen to ghastly demo tapes and answer your really boring, tedious letters." *Plays Charlie Parker after receiving the album in a large box of records from the UK distributor of the original US LP. Plans to play more of these, but says it would take about 22 years to get through the lot. *Was on the 1000th edition of Top Of The Pops the previous week (05 May 1983 (TOTP)), with fellow hosts including Noel Edmonds and Mike Read. JP claims both had around five minutes of the programme while he appeared for "about eight seconds" - "Mind you, I think my eight seconds were kind of cute, didn't you? Don't take a vote on it..." *Peel is advised to start lying abut his age. *Has decided to start playing the occasional old record from Two Tone - "It's almost as thought people were embarrassed about it, part of our past that we must try to forget, like an affair the young master had with a member of the kitchen staff... something that must never be discussed again in polite company." Sessions *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark #4 Repeat. First broadcast 21 February 1983. Recorded 1983-01-29. All tracks on The Peel Sessions, except the version of 'Bunker Soldiers' here (the track was also in the band's first Peel session in 1979). *Marine Girls #2 Repeat. First broadcast 19 April 1983. Recorded 1983-04-16. Tracklisting File 4 * Clint Eastwood & General Saint: Rock With Me File 3 *Marine Girls: Love You More (session) File 4 *''edit'' * Danse Society: These Frayed Edges only in File 4 * W.I. Connection: Hygiene (12") Sun Burn only in File 4 *Marine Girls: Lazy Ways (session) File 4 *''edit'' *London Underground: unknown only in File 4 *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them only in File 4 *Rufus Thomas: Memphis Train File 4 *Marine Girls: That Day (session) File 4 File 1 cuts in *Iggy Pop: The Passenger *Major Thinkers: Wicklow Hills (LP - The Major Thinkers) Portrait *Charlie Parker: Ornithology (LP - Alternate Masters, Vol. 2) Dial File 3 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Of All The Things We've Made (session) File 3 *Comsat Angels: Mass (LP - Enz) Polydor File 4 *Jah Wobble & The Invaders Of The Heart: Invaders Of The Heart (12" single) Lago *King Sunny Ade: Tolongo (LP - Ajoo) Makossa International / Sunny Alade File 3 *Meat Puppets: Tumblin' Tumbleweeds (LP - Meat Puppets) SST ("Frontline" programme news) - tape flip to File 2 *Marine Girls: Seascape (session) File 3 *Artery: Unbalanced (LP - One Afternoon In A Hot Air Balloon) Red Flame File 3 & File 4 *Orchestral Manouvres In The Dark: Bunker Soliders (session) *Selecter: Train To Skaville (extended version) (12" single) Two Tone File 3 *End of show File ;Name *1) _299_830509b.mp3 *2) _299_830509a.mp3 *3) 1983-05-09 Peel Show L594.mp3 *4) JensenPeel early May 1983 ;Length *1) 0:31.59 *2) 0:19.10 *3) 0:35:11 (to 09:53 unique) *4) 2:03:08 (0:36:47 - 1:09:28) (to 39:39, 41:12-50:11, 52:43-1:00:15 unique) ;Other *1) 2) File created from T299 of 400 Box. Note that file names are in reverse to the order of the show. *3) created from L594 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Thanks to Karl. ;Available * 1) Rapidshare * 2) Rapidshare * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:SL Tapes Category:Karl's Tapes